In recent years, there has been growing interest in the development of nonsteroidal modulators for steroid receptors for therapeutical use. It has been shown that nonsteroidal ligands can achieve better receptor selectivity and better physicochemical, pharmacokinetic and pharmacological properties. For androgen receptor (AR), nonsteroidal antagonists (antiandrogens) are now used clinically to counteract the undesirable actions of excessive androgens.
Androgens, functioning through the AR, are essential for the initiation and progression of prostate cancer. Thus, treatment of advanced prostate cancer involves androgen-ablation therapies, such as surgical castration or hormonal manipulation using gonadotropin-releasing hormone (GnRH) agonists, anti-androgens or both. Although such therapies initially lead to disease regression, eventually all patients progress to a castration resistant late stage that is refractory to current therapies. Castration-resistant prostate cancer (CRPC) is associated with increased levels of AR. First generation anti-androgens such as bicalutamide display agonistic properties in cells engineered to express higher AR levels. In vitro and in vivo, increased AR expression has been shown to confer resistance of prostate cancer cell lines to anti-androgen therapy. To overcome resistance problems, second generation anti-androgens that retain antagonism in cells expressing excess AR may have utility in the treatment of CRPC.
Non-steroidal androgen receptor antagonists have been described earlier e.g. in patent publications EP 100172, EP 1790640, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,087,509, 6,673,799, 7,271,188, WO 03/057669, WO 2004/099188, WO 2006/133567, WO 2008/124000, WO 2009/028543 and WO 2009/055053.
Related carboxamide structured compounds have been described in WO 2008/062878.